supersmashbrostourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
M.O.D.O.K.
How M.O.D.O.K. joined the Tourney Before George Tarleton became M.O.D.O.K., he was a scientist of average intelligence. He was working on an experiment to unlock mental potential for the Advanced Idea Mechanics, or A.I.M. for short. Somehow he became the next test subject and became M.O.D.O.C., or the Mental Organism Designed Only for Computing. Tarleton would eventually overthrow A.I.M. and go on to be a major problem for the likes of Captain America, S.H.I.E.L.D., Iron Man, and more recently, Seong Mi-na, who was waiting for his revenge at the Smash Bros. Tourney. How to Unlock The player must complete one of the following requirements to unlock M.O.D.O.K.: *Play 22 matches in the Versus Mode. *Complete Classic Mode while using no continues. For both of these options, the player must brawl M.O.D.O.K. on the A.I.M. Factory stage. After defeating M.O.D.O.K., the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use M.O.D.O.K., master of the Mental Arts.". You will then see him to the left of Evil Red, to the right of Sakura, above Hitmonlee, and at the very top of the Character Select Screen. Special Attacks Psionic Blaster (Neutral) A beam attack of pure telepathic energy that burns all in its wake. M.O.D.O.K. says "Psionic blaster!" when the attack is activated. Battering Ram (Side) A dash attack when M.O.D.O.K. flies towards the opponent accross from him. He says "Body attack!" when the attack is activated. Flight (Up) Propels M.O.D.O.K. to great distances, both vertically and horizontally, like R.O.B.'s Robo Burner. Balloon Bomb (Down) A projectile attack that homes in on the opponent. When the attack is activated, M.O.D.O.K. says "Watch your step!". Hyper Psionic Blaster (Hyper Smash) M.O.D.O.K. says "Kill! KILL!", then he fires a telepathic beam of energy to the opponent while shouting "Hyper Psionic Blaster!". Killer Illumination (Final Smash) M.O.D.O.K. shouts "Killer Illumination!", grabs one of his opponents with mechanized power cord tentacles and lifts them, frying them with surges of electricity as he says "Hold that POSE...!", throwing them away while saying "Cry for me." upon finishing. Victory Animations #M.O.D.O.K. says "Mental Organism Designed Only for Killing. Now you know why." and flies away. This is also his victory pose from Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds. #*M.O.D.O.K. says "If you were this easy, perhaps I should be killing on a more cosmic scale!" and flies away. (Alisa/Xiaoyu/Pinky D.D. victories only) #M.O.D.O.K. stomps around the floor of the results screen while saying "Now THAT's mind-over-matter!". #*M.O.D.O.K. stomps around the floor of the results screen while saying "I must admit, I had my eye on your helmet the entire time." (Asuka/Xianghua victories only) #M.O.D.O.K. says "Ahhh... Your screams are like music to my ears." and does a victory dance. #*M.O.D.O.K. says "I defeated a raccoon! SCIENCE!" and does a victory dance. (Pyrrha/Sakura/Seong Mi-na victories only) Trivia *After you unlock M.O.D.O.K., the message that appears makes a reference to his Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 victory quote, "I am M.O.D.O.K.! Master of the Mental Arts!". *M.O.D.O.K.'s English voice actor is also the English voice actor for Wang Jinrei, Cervantes, and the Riddler. *M.O.D.O.K.'s Japanese voice actor is also the Japanese voice actor for AncientOgre, Ogre, King, Guan Yu, Wei Yan, Armor King, and Raphael Sorel. *Seong Mi-na didn't want any giant brains to enter the Smash Bros. Tourney, but M.O.D.O.K. ended up in the Smash Bros. Tourney and Mi-na has been confirmed to be M.O.D.O.K.'s rival. His second rival in the sequel is a Sailor Scout; in MODOK's case, Sailor Mercury. Category:Unlockable characters Category:Playable characters Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Male characters